Spira's Wake
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: Yugi and his friends must once again save the world from an ancient evil, but the only clues they have are within the new exhibit...and Yugi's dreams...
1. Scattered Dreams

Hi all! I'm CrystillineYuy! If you don't know me well now's the time to know me! This is truly my very first action/adventure. This is a serious work in progress so don't flame me if I screw up a few things. I'll change them later I promise!

When it comes to long stories like this one, I'm a writer that likes a little bit of character development and I hate quick stories so I really don't know how long this one is going to be. I'm already up to the 12th chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Final fantasy X and X-2.

There will be a few spoilers in a couple of chapters, don't worry I'll let you know ahead of time when a chapter is going to have spoilers. This one doesn't so read on!

**Chapter 1: Scattered Dreams**

A beautiful city of lights…many many lights! And water, cascading water everywhere! A beautiful, machine city! As far as the eyes could see and even beyond that! A beautiful city of machine and water…

Then screaming…screaming everywhere…a loud, inhuman shriek…water everywhere, engulfing the screams...

"Auron!" A shout…a man's shout.

_What…is this? Some kind of dream?_

Then darkness…Scary, scary darkness…

A voice…no not just one…many…many singing, talking voices. Nice, soft, gentle voices…singing the darkness away…

A world…a world of wonders and light…walking down a long, curvy road…smiling faces everywhere…

Then a hard, evil laugh…a smirk…blue hair?

_What's going on? _

A boy…wearing dark purple shorts with a shirt of the same color…his head covered in a dark, purple hood. His hand held out…inviting…wanting him to take it.

"Guardian…"

Yugi snapped awake and screamed, waking up the entire house. His dark counter part beside him jumped awake and grabbed his light.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Yami shook Yugi from his screaming the moment Ji-chan stormed into the room.

"Yugi?" The old man quickly went over to his grandson. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Yami held Yugi in his tight, protective embrace. He watched his light's breathing go from fast to slow as the little one calmed down. "Yugi…are you alright?"

"Y…yeah…" Yugi held his dark tightly. "I just…had a really…" He shook his head. "I don't know what it was…"

"It's alright, Yugi…Everything is fine now…" Yami soothed. He looked toward Ji-chan who nodded and quietly left the room. For a moment, Yugi was silent…simply sitting there, holding onto his dark for dear life.

"Yami…?"

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi looked up at his darkness. His eyes foretold many emotions…the most abundant was fear…which Yami did NOT like…

"There's no reason to be afraid, Aibou…" Yami kissed his forehead. "I will protect you from anything…including bad dreams…" He lay down with his Hikari tightly in his arms. "Go to sleep, Yugi…I will keep the bad dreams away…"

Yugi hugged his darkness and tore his eyes away from the crimson ones…He frowned…that dream…whatever it was…didn't feel like a dream at all…

In fact…it felt real.

Okay, my first chapter!…well what did you think? Sorry it's a little short…There will be a chapter a week…as long as things don't come up…but next week chapter two will be up! Until then R&R! 


	2. Yami's Encounter

Alright! The next chapter! And it's a good length:D Just so you know guys, this takes place after the series ends. I'm trying to keep spoilers out so I won't say anything about it, just in case you guys out there don't want to know what happens.

I have NO CLUE where to put this story though…help me please! In this story I use the idea of the journey of Yuna and her guardians but the true characters from the final fantasy series will NOT show up…well…except one but that's it. So if anyone has any clue where I should put this then please tell me!

Disclaimers: Don't own Yugioh or FFX-X2

Chapter 2: Yami's encounter

Somewhere unknown to man…in the darkest of places, a strange, cold eye slowly opens. A pair of sinister lips curl up into a smirk…

Soon…

The dreams kept coming to his light, but his light never spoke of them. It made Yami angry…not at his light, but at the one who caused such nightmares to occur within the dreams of his hikari. It had been at least a week now since the first one…and every night he would wake up to a screaming, terrified Yugi Motou. Yami sighed as he watched his Aibou leave through the front door as always, ready and willing to go to school. Though his steps seemed slower now…because of the harsh nightmares.

"I'll be gone for the day Yami!" Ji-chan's voice disrupted Yami's thoughts. "There's a new shipment of cards coming in today, be sure to get them and put them out."

"I will, ji-chan." Yami replied as he opened the shop. The day seemed bright and cheery, not unusual in April. It made Yami remember that he had a graduation gift to buy for his Aibou…the boy was graduating High School and would be going to college in a year…it made Yami's heart swell with pride knowing that his Aibou was going to college…Though he wished to be the "bread bringer" as they called it, Yugi insisted he would do it. It told Yami that Yugi wanted to protect him for a change instead of the other way around…but in the bedroom Yami would ALWAYS be the dominate figure…Yami made sure of that.

He went to the resister, turned it on and waited behind the desk, his Aibou's dreams coming back to his wandering mind. What could have scared Yugi so much to make him wake with absolute fear? Yami glared at the air. It had better not be any more Marik or Dartz wannabes…or they would pay dearly…for with the memories of the Pharaoh, came the power as well…and Yami would surely use it in a heartbeat to save his loved one from any evil that tried to touch him.

He let the thoughts of the past few nights leave him and he turned on the TV. It wouldn't be good to sit there and dwell on it all day, Yugi would kill him. Besides, it was time for the news anyway…

The anchor-woman talked about nothing in particular…seemed it was a good day for anything! No crimes, no deaths…just a good, peaceful day.

"And in other news…Another exhibit has been added to the Domino Museum of history. The director of the museum has said that this one will be a permanent exhibit, thanks to the persuasion of Mr. Angel Katamari, the owner of the artifacts. Mr. Katamari states that some of the artifacts will not be shown due to scientific research. The artifacts were found by Mr. Katamari and his team of oceanographers and archeologists while on an expedition in the Pacific Ocean."

Probably artifacts of Atlantis, Yami thought. He remembered all too clearly how Atlantis rose up from the sea then went back down after the fight with Dartz…he expected someone would find something…

"The most intriguing of the artifacts is a staff which seems to be in perfect condition...it is one of the artifacts that scientists are studying and will be placed within the exhibit in two weeks."

"A staff?" Yami said aloud then scratched his chin in thought. "I don't remember such…" He shook his head. It didn't matter…Dartz was gone, that was all he needed to know.

The bell sounded, telling Yami that a costumer had just walked in. Yami turned his attention away from the news to greet the customer…

Only to find nothing.

Yami blinked in confusion then stood…it was probably a kid…

"Hello?" He walked away from the desk and found a small boy staring at cards. The boy simply stood there as if immobile…he didn't pick up anything, just simply stood there with his back to Yami. "Do you need help?"

"Yes…" the boy replied. "We need help…"

Yami stared at the boy in confusion…did he just say… 'we'?

The boy turned to him and Yami noticed that the boy's eyes were dull and lifeless, almost as if he were being controlled by another. Yami knew this magic all too well…

"You are not this boy." Yami glared. "Release him at once, spirit!"

The spirit simply stared at him through the boy's eyes. "It awakens." It said. "Help us…and we will help you…"

Yami stared at the spirit. "What do you mean 'it'? Who are you?"

"Dream…" The spirit said before the boy blinked, revealing blue eyes.

"Oh wow! You're the king of games!" The boy shouted then looked around. "What am I doing here?"

Moments later, Yami stared blankly as the child raced out of the game shop, happy to receive the king of games' autograph.

"What…just happened?" Yami said to himself. "Dream…?" what did it mean? Could he mean Yugi's dream? That seemed to be the only explanation…

Aibou? He called through the link.

…. 

Aibou…when you get home…we need to talk… 

Confusion. About what Yami? 

About Dreams. 

Alrighty then! Have I gotten ya confused yet? Don't worry this is just to get things going, like a starter. I like to ease into stories…it makes it much more fun to write and read . R&R! Other chapters coming soon! 


	3. Whistling Songs

Okay, yeah I know it's the 3rd chapter and not much is going on but like I said, I like easing into stories. Don't worry, I'll get to the plot soon I promise!

Oh yeah…I don't have a grudge against Anzu…I just need her to be like she is in my fic for later purposes and I downsized Jonouchi's name to "Jou". It's easier that way.

Usual disclaimers go here…

WARNING: There might be a small spoiler in this one…after this chapter, there will be no YUGIO spoilers…the rest will contain FFX and a little FFX-2. So if you haven't played both games and saw the endings…I wouldn't read the chapters after this one.

Chapter 3: Whistling songs…

Yugi sighed, He didn't really want to talk about dreams…Dreams were scary these days for him…and he didn't like to see Yami worry about it…dismissing it seemed the best option, he could forget them…which was what he wanted to do in the first place.

The dreams were creepy…he could still feel the ice cold water running up to his ankles…and the darkness…then that laugh…And all that horrible screaming.

No one would want to relieve that…

Each dream was different though, but each dream seemed to get worse and worse by the day. The last one he had dealt with was of a dead city…he guessed it was the ruins of the city in his first dream…just the mere though of seeing that cold, dead place and feeling the cold air around him made his skin crawl.

"Hey Yug!" a familiar shout disrupted his thoughts…a mop of blonde hair was racing toward him.

"Hey Jou!" Yugi greeted with a smile. "How is Kaiba?"

Jou grinned. "Sleeping like he had a hell of a night…if ya get my drift…"

Yugi blushed then laughed at his best friend. The rest of the gang seemed to grow out of Domino…Duke had gone back to his company, leaving very little time to talk with friends, and the last time Yugi heard, Ryou had gone back to England with Bakura. He was glad that he and Jou managed to get the same High School…Honda was here too, but in another class. But the shocker between them all…was when a certain couple had been announced…

Yep, a certain mutt and a certain CEO had become a couple. No one really knew how it happened, Jou just walked in one day with a big grin on his face and said, "Kaiba's MINE." Ever since then, the two were mostly inseparable.

Kaiba had decided to home school himself and Mokuba…the Kaiba Scare gene they all called it. Kaiba didn't want anymore kidnappings happening to his little brother…that and he didn't want to hear anymore of the 'stupid mystical' stuff Yugi and his friends talk about every day. Yugi sighed…when was Kaiba going to understand that everything was real? He guessed never...

"So is Yami getting ya a graduation present?" Jou asked him.

Yugi pouted. "If he is…he hasn't told me about it…"

"Aw I'm sure that ol' guy is gonna get ya something special…" Jou grinned. "I betcha two snicker bars it's gonna involve the bed."

Yugi blushed crimson then glared at his friend. "Jou! What we do there is none of your business!" Jou laughed. "It isn't funny Jou."

"Hey you guys! Hurry it up already!" Tristan poked his head into the room. "You know WHO is gonna find us if we don't hurry it up!" The said boys walked out of their classroom.

"GUYS!"

Honda groaned. "Too late…"

Yugi sweatdropped as Anzu raced over. From the lot of them, Anzu had changed in a dramatic sense…she started to hang out with the popular crowd and started to dislike the relationships that were happening within their group…particularly the one that involved Yugi and Yami. Everyone knew she had a crush on Yami…when he won the ritual duel, she practically glomped him! The Pharaoh had pulled her off and walked over to Yugi…since then Yami and Yugi have been a couple…which didn't please Anzu at all.

"Hey guys!" Anzu smiled, but they new it was fake. "Is Yami going to pick you up today?"

"Uh…no." Yugi replied.

"Take a hike Anzu…" Jou said. "How many times does he gotta tell ya?"

Anzu scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Go away…" She smiled at Yugi. "I'm talking to Yugi…"

"Don't talk like that to Jou!" Honda said. "Get out of here before I hit you!"

"Fine…" Anzu flounced away. "Oh yeah! Yugi! Tell Yami I'll call him tonight!"

"Uh…" Yugi simply said as Anzu walked away.

"Yug! You should'a said something!" Jou shouted.

"I know but…I can't help it!" Yugi frowned. "She used to be a good friend…"

Honda patted the small boy's shoulder. "I know buddy…"

"Hey I know what'll cheer ya up…" Jou grinned. "Why don't we get a bite ta eat?"

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry guys, but I really need to get home…"

"Oh oh…" Honda smirked. "You and Yami have a date or something?"

"Well…uh…no not really…" Yugi replied with a small blush. "I'll talk to you guys later…"

The three bid their farewells and Yugi headed home…all the while Yugi kept thinking…He didn't really want to go home and talk about the dreaded dreams…but it seemed he had no choice…He sighed…it was going to happen sooner or later…

His head snapped up…what was that…humming sound? Time seemed to stand still as a man walked past him, humming a soft melody. The melody seemed to sooth Yugi's spirit…

"That…song…" Yugi felt his feet following the humming man…there was something about that song…it felt as if…the song were calling him…He continued to walk, not knowing where he was going…the song seemed to have had a hold on him…but it wasn't an evil hand…it was…comforting…sort of like Yami…

Yugi blinked his eyes and shook his head. What…had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was the humming man…He looked around and became confused as he stared at a towering mass before him…A familiar pillar building…

"What…the museum?" He said aloud. "What…happened?"

"Follow our song…" Yugi jumped and turned around…the boy from his dream stood there before him… "Follow it…and it will guide you to us…" The man from before literary walked through the boy and headed into the museum, humming the strange tune.

…Yami? 

Yes Aibou? 

I'm…uh…going to be a little late… 

Why? 

I…uh…need to stop somewhere for a bit…I'll be home soon. 

He felt a deafening silence through the link.

Alright, Aibou…alright… 

In the darkness…the other eye opened…both eyes looked around, seeing nothing but the darkness. A hand rose and the eyes looked at it…The smirk widened…soon…soon he would be free…and soon…he would destroy…

Alrighty! We're getting somewhere now!  Soon the REAL fun begins…R&R!

Next time: Yugi goes into the museum…there he meets a woman who tells him a story…And the shadows enter the world of the living…


	4. A Tale of TwoAnd Darkness

Sorry for not updating so much! I'm putting this story on MediaMiner too so you guys can check it out there as well. It's been a long, hectic life.

Alrighty now…the next chapter! hope you like it so far. I know I do. 

Usual disclaimers here.

MAJOR SPOILER HERE! FFX SPOILER!

Now that that's over with…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: A tale of two…and Darkness

The moment Yugi entered the museum, he felt a strange tickle at the back of his neck…something was here…Whoever was trying to get his attention had succeeded.

Maybe now he would figure out what or who was trying to talk to him.

The humming man had disappeared into a wing which housed the new exhibit. Yugi looked up… "Spira: the forgotten history" was the title of the exhibit.

Yugi let the breath out he didn't know he was holding. "Well…whoever you are…I'm here…" He headed toward the new exhibit. "Now…tell me what you want from me…"

Many artifacts glowed under the lights of their glass cages…most were rotted and old due to being under the seas for so long. Yugi frowned…was this what he was supposed to see? What in the world was going on?

He noticed that only one other person was in the exhibit with him…it wasn't the humming man…he seemed to have disappeared…this one was a woman, who was staring at an unused case in the center of the wing. The case was long and had a soft blue bottom.

"This is where they are going to put it." The woman said which made Yugi jump. How did she know he was here? The woman turned to him…her long brown hair was braided and her sad green eyes matched the sad smile on her lips. She wore the simplest of clothing…a long dress made of jean and slip on shoes.

"Who…are you?" Yugi asked her.

The woman once again turned to the case. "You've been called haven't you? By them…"

Yugi's eyes widened…he went to the woman.

"Please…tell me what's going on!" His eyes started to water. "I don't think I can manage another bad dream…"

The woman enveloped him in her arms. "Shh…it's alright." She led him to a bench and the two sat down. "Let me tell you a story…that has been passed down through the ages."

Yugi dried his eyes and looked toward the woman. "A story?"

The woman nodded. "Yes…" She stared straight ahead and began her tale…

"Long ago, the world was called Spira…and long ago, Spira was constantly being attacked by an evil being known as Sin. This being was the gods' way of punishing the earth and its inhabitants for their greed and misuse of the planet they were given. Every ten years Sin would come and destroy…and every ten years it would be defeated…it was a never ending cycle of death and rebirth…until HE came…"

"His name was Tidus…and he claimed to come from a place called Zanarkand…but that could not have been true…for Zanarkand was a dead, holy city…only the chosen were permitted on that soil…for it was the first city that Sin destroyed…and it is the last city before the battle with Sin."

"Tidus was discovered by a man named Wakka…who in turn introduced him to a woman name…Yuna…" The woman sighed. "That is who the staff belonged to…High Summoner Yuna." She stared at him for a moment. "Back then, summoners were the saviors of the world…every ten years, they would embark on a journey that strengthened them…all in order to destroy Sin and bring the Calm. When Tidus joined Yuna's party, it all seemed natural to just ignore the obvious…only Yuna knew he was special…"

"They fell in love those two…Tidus and Yuna…and when Tidus discovered the true nature of a summoner's quest…he vowed to destroy Sin once and for all…for you see…in order to destroy Sin…a sacrifice must be made…"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Yuna…"

The woman nodded. "Yes…Yuna was to die…it was the fate for all summoners. In the end, when her party journeyed to Sin, they destroyed it…But this time…it was Tidus who had to leave."

"Why…why him?" Yugi asked.

"Because Tidus was merely a dream…A dream of the Fayth…and once Sin was completely destroyed, never to come again, the Fayth would forever rest…and when the Fayth rest, their dream disappears…forever…"

Yugi stared at the woman. "I…don't get it…Are these…Fayth…the ones that are giving me the dreams? And what's a Summoner? And…how do you know all of this?"

The woman smiled. "Because…I just know…" She stood and handed him a card. "Take this…and call me the moment they speak to you again…And I will introduce you to her…" The woman started to leave.

Yugi raced after her. "Wait! What are you talking about? Who is 'her'? And what is this really all about? Please tell me!"

The woman smiled again…this one was not sad…. it was more of hope and compassion.

"The descendant of High Summoner Yuna, of course…" The woman walked away. "Your journey, guardian…is about to begin…be ready…"

Yugi watched the woman leave and fell to the floor in shock. Guardian…? That was the same thing the boy called him…Was this…Sin…trying to come back? No! It can't…it can't…

Yugi decided then and there that he seriously needed to talk to his darkness. Something was seriously going on…and if these Fayth were the ones that were sending him the strange images…then they were trying to tell him something.

He started to head out of the exhibit when he paused…He had stepped upon something. He looked down and removed his foot to find an old leather bound book. The cover was nearly torn from its spine and the pages were completely yellow and worn. Yugi gently picked up the book. Did the woman dropped this? It looked like the book would disintegrate at any moment. Curiously he opened the cover…

The diary of Tidus.

Yugi almost dropped the book. It couldn't be! This book shouldn't even BE here if was THE diary of….! He shook his head when he noticed a small print…this had been rewritten by someone…Shrugging he flipped over the first page…on the first written page was a simple line…

_Listen to my story…this may be our last chance._

Y…Yami… He called through the link.

Yes? Are you heading home now? The Pharaoh replied.

Yes… Yugi replied as he began to read the worn out book. And I'm ready to talk…

This world looked fascinating to him…it seemed that every building towered to the heavens…and what clothes these mortals wear…very strange.

Blending in would be the best for him to do and as such he…borrowed an unfortunate man's clothing…It wouldn't matter anyway…the world would be joining him soon.

He walked the streets now, unnoticed by all…He looked at each individual…none had the potential…he had to find ONE…just one…

A bunch of giggling girls were walking out of a shop which was called "ice cream"…His lips curled up into a smirk as he spied one of the girls…she would do…for now…at least until he found HER…the TRUE one…there was only one…Yuna was the last…he simply needed to find the next…Then he would become what he so wanted to be…

Sin…

Next time: A call to arms. Read and reveiw please! Thanks!


	5. Seven Guardians Meet the Charge

Thanks you guys for the great reviews!

Disclaimers: I don't own FFX, FFX-2, or Yugioh but I wish I did…

Chapter 5: Seven Guardians meet the charge.

The minute he stepped off his boat, he knew something was in the air…He couldn't quite make out just what that something was…but he knew he needed to at least help.

He owed it to them all…

A few days ago, Marik Ishtar was in his room, still hating himself for the terrors he laid upon his Pharaoh…He should have done the honorable thing…kill himself…but he couldn't…For the moment he tried…a voice made him stop. The voice was gentle yet commanding at the same time. He had looked around his room to find the voice…but found no physical body…instead he met a spirit. The spirit of a woman in strange clothing.

"Guardian…" She said. "Do not blame yourself for your past misdeeds…" She smiled. "We need you…she needs you…Help us…and we will help you…Return…return to the place you once went…and gather there…"

Now, Marik found himself at Tokyo bay...He needed to see the Pharaoh…and if needed…he would lend his strength…maybe then he could forgive himself for betraying his king.

"Alright now we're here…where the HELL is that damn Pharaoh?" A voice rang in the Tokyo airport.

A loud slap accompanied it. "Bakura…calm down, you're making a scene!"

"When Pharaoh's head is in my hand I'll calm down…" The dark glared. "He has no damn right to send some stupid ass nightmare…"

Ryou shook his head again…A few days ago in Europe, Ryou had awoken in a fit of fright. His darkness, Bakura, had blamed Yami for it…he blamed EVERYTHING on Yami. Now, they were here, Bakura for revenge…Ryou for answers….for in his dream the weird lady had told him to come here. Bakura was outraged the moment Ryou had told him of the dream and insisted they get on the first plane to Japan. Ryou didn't complain of course, but he had to keep reminding Bakura that Yami wasn't the one to blame. Yami saw Ryou as a good friend and would never do such a thing.

They hopped a train that would lead them to Domino. All through the train ride, Bakura kept ranting and glaring…Ryou simply ignored his darkness for the time.

Ryou watched the city go by while on the train to Yugi's…hopefully they would get some answers. He secretly hoped that his dream meant nothing. They have gone through a lot already…but Ryou had the suspicion that his hope was going to die the moment he talked to Yugi.

"Spira huh?" Yami sighed. "Well…seems you are right, Aibou…these, Fayth must be contacting us both…"

The moment Yugi got home from the museum, he raced to his dark and told him what the woman said then showed him the book.

"You said a spirit talked to you through a kid?" Yugi asked and Yami skimmed the book. "Yami…could…could Sin REALLY be coming back?"

Yami looked up and noticed the fear in his Aibou's eyes. Quickly, he took the boy into his arms.

"Aibou…" He soothed. "If this Sin is really returning, then I will protect you from it."

Yugi sighed happily and cuddled closer to his darkness…no matter what the situation, Yami always made Yugi feel at peace.

They were about to get closer in more ways than one when the doorbell sounded. Yami growled in disproval…When he was with his light, he didn't like to be disturbed by anyone…It was Ji-chan who answered the door though, letting whoever was there not face the wrath of the Pharaoh.

"Mr. Motou! Where's Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, the voice was familiar. "Honda?" The said boy raced in, out of breath. "Honda what's wrong?"

"Yug! You ain't gonna believe dis!" Joey raced in behind Honda, also out of breath. "I had on of dem freaky dreams!"

Honda's eyes widened. "So did I!"

Yugi's eyes widened as well. "A…dream…?"

"Yeah! Some little brat kid told me to come here…" Honda said.

"I got some weird dude with a dog…" Jou replied.

"Did it involve a weird place?" Yami asked.

"Ya mean da weird ruins? Look like a weird city?"

"Zanarkand!" Yugi shouted then raced to the phone.

"Yug? You know what's going on?" Ji-chan asked.

"Sort of…" Yugi replied.

"Who are you calling, Yugi?" Honda asked.

"A lady…" Yugi replied as he began to dial a number. "She told me to call her when they tried to contact us again."

"OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR NOW PHARAOH!" The shout caused Yugi to drop the phone and the other three to back away from the door.

Jou looked at the door nervously. "Dat…means trouble…"

Yami stood calmly and headed for the door. "Aibou, I'll get the door…call this…woman now."

Yugi looked at his dark worriedly. "Oh…okay…but…don't fight…PLEASE?"

Yami smiled back. "I promise I won't."

Very soon Bakura, Ryou, and even Marik sat with Jou, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami in the living room while Ji-chan was busy making snacks for everyone. All the while, everyone talked about their dream, vision, or encounter with a strange spirit. They found one thing that was centered on everything….

A strange city which Yugi seemed to call Zanarkand.

As everyone began listening to Yugi, who spoke of the woman and the book he read, Marik found himself straying from the group. Yugi's words were but mere whispers to him at the moment. He had no dreams that involved a rubble city…Just why was he here anyway? He wasn't worthy for such things like this…not after his betrayl…

It had started to rain outside not long after they had started to converse with each other. The others didn't seem to notice, but Marik had; it seemed to go with his mood…dreary and self-loathing.

The doorbell rang one more time and Ji-chan answered it once more.

"Please…let us in…" Came a woman's voice.

"Uh…sure…Yugi! Get some blankets and some hot chocolate!" Ji-chan shouted. A tall figure and a short figure in capes raced in.

"Hurry! Close the door!" The tall one shouted and Ji-chan did so.

"Now, now…calm yourself." Ji-chan told the taller one as he led them into the living room.

"Sir…I cannot calm myself…" The tall one placed a hand on the smaller one. "Until I know it is safe." The tall one pulled down the hood. The woman underneath smiled at Yugi. "Sorry we were late…we had…a slight problem getting here."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You…you're the one from the museum!"

Bakura raced up to the woman, death in his eyes. "Alright, wench, what the hell is this all about? And stop sending MY Hikari bad dreams dammit or I'll send you to the shadow realm!"

"I'm not the one who sends the dreams, sir." The woman replied calmly. She didn't look fazed by the spirit of the ring.

"Auntie…why are we here? What is this place?" Came a young woman's voice from underneath the other hood.

Auntie smiled. "Dear…remember when I told you…who you were? Remember when I said to listen to those…voices in your head?"

"Yeah…so?"

Auntie turned to the boys in the room. "I know you are wondering what is happening around you…I hope Yugi told you the story…"

"Is…is Sin coming back?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No…but it will…if you don't stop HIM. But…I should introduce myself first…" The woman stood straight and tall. "My name is Rikku…I am the descendant of Rikku, the Albed guardian of High Summoner Yuna…and one of the members of the Gullwings." She pulled up the sleeve of her black blouse to reveal a small tattoo of a seagull. "The Gullwings are still around…there are many of us in many places in the world…My job was to protect this young girl…which I now leave to you." She placed a hand upon the other figure's hood and let the hood fall. A teen girl with blonde hair was shown to them all…but there was one strange thing about this girl…

One eye was green…while the other was blue.

"Meet Yunalesca…the only female descendant of High Summoner Yuna…and YOUR charge…guardians…"

Next time: The final guardian appears and it's trip time!

And sorry that these updates are so stretched out…I've been super busy. 

Read and review please!


	6. A Farewell and a Limo Ride

Well…you asked for it, you got it! Thank you all for your great reviews, you guys rock!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back and this story.

Chapter 6: A farewell and a limo ride

Marik couldn't, wouldn't believe it…he was supposed to be a guardian again? Why him? Why him of all people? He shook his head…he wasn't worthy for such a task…He stared at the brown haired girl with the different colored eyes. She looked so confused yet Marik could see something in those eyes…He couldn't put his finger on it though…Realizing he was staring at his new charge, he blushed and turned away.

"WHAT?" Bakura shouted. "Are you freaking tell me that we have to protect THAT wimp?" He pointed to Yunalesca.

Rikku smiled. "You'd be surprised…Yunalesca here can do many things…"

"Auntie Rikku…" Yunalesca said. "I…I don't understand…"

Auntie Rikku knelt to the girl. "Yunie…there are going to be some big things happening…I want you to listen to these guys okay? Trust them as you would trust me, got it?"

Yunalesca nodded. "O…okay Auntie."

"Good…." Rikku kissed Yunalesca's forehead. "I have to leave now…"

"What? You can't!" Yunalesca shouted.

"Yunie…Listen to me…" Rikku stared at the girl. "He'll find me faster than he finds you. Besides…Our family has been waiting for this day for many years…" She smiled. "The first girl in the line…I'm glad I got to take care of you…" She turned to the guys around them. "Go to the museum…Beware of fiends…get her to the exhibit…Another member of the Gullwings will be there to guide you the rest of the way. Don't trust anyone that does not have the symbol of the gull tattooed on their arm."

"Why can't YOU do that?" Bakura glared.

"Because it's not my job." Rikku replied. "I protect her until a certain point…now I leave her to you. Do not let her die."

The house began to shake causing everyone to fall to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura glared.

"Oh no…he's already starting…" Rikku gasped.

"Who…who is this guy, Rikku?" Yugi asked.

Rikku turned to Yugi. "I dare not speak his name or he will listen." She pulled off her cape. Underneath she wore black pants and a black shirt. "Listen to me now…you must leave before things get worse than they already are."

"Why should we listen to you?" Honda asked.

The woman stared at him for a moment then grabbed the door knob. "Because of this…" She opened the door…outside there was screaming, both human and something else. People started to race from the city as the rain continued to pour down.

"Monsters! Monsters!" Someone screamed.

"Aw…not again!" Honda groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Man…I thought we were through with this monster stuff…"

"Apparently we aren't." Yami replied.

"If you wish for this to stop…then get her to the museum…and fast." With that she disappeared into the rain.

"Rikku! No!" Yunie started to go after her but Ji-chan stopped her. "Stop let me go!"

"It's dangerous out there!" Ji-chan told her.

Yunie tried to struggle within his grasp…her tears fell freely down her cheeks. "I don't care! Let me go! Please!" She stopped her struggling and continued to cry. "She…She's all I have left…"

"We've got to stop this Yami…" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Agreed." Then turned to the entire group. "Somehow, we've all be chosen to escort this young girl to her own destiny." He glared at Bakura. "Although I am still wondering how the hell YOU got chosen, tomb robber."

"Stuff it Pharaoh." Bakura glared. "Look all we have to do is go to that blasted museum, well then let's go dammit!"

"The museum's pretty far away…" Yugi frowned.

Jou grinned. "Don'tcha worry." He pulled out a cell phone. "I'll call Kaiba. He'll get us there in no time."

Very soon, they found themselves in a stretch limo. Jou tried to explain to Kaiba what was going on while everyone else kept quiet. Marik was given the seat next to Yunalesca, who did nothing but look out the window. He felt sorry for her…her entire life changed in a matter of seconds. Much like his did long ago. He missed those days, even if they were underground. Those were the days when he was innocent just like everyone around him at the moment. He longed to be like them…with so much self-esteem that it hit everyone…well everyone except him.

"Um…Yunalesca?" Yugi asked, breaking the silent air around them.

"Yunie…" she replied.

"Right…Yunie…I'm sure Rikku's fine." Yugi smiled.

She looked at each of them with confused eyes."Who…are you people anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I'm Yugi, this is Yami…over there is Ryou and Bakura…then there's Jou, Honda, Kaiba and Marik."

"You all…are…supposed to be my guardians?" She asked.

"I'm nobody's guardian, got it wench?" Bakura glared.

"Bakura!" Ryou hit him over the head. "Sorry Yunie…he has a bad attitude…"

"It…its okay I guess…" She sighed, a bit of her hair fell into her eyes. She pushed it back. "You do realize that…once I've become a summoner…"

"We know…" Yami replied. "But as others who have come before us, we will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah!" Yugi said with a smile. "With us as your guardians, we'll kick butt…WITHOUT a sacrifice…"

Yunie smiled. "Thanks…I guess."

"WHAT? Whatda mean you won't let me?" Jou shout caused everyone to stare at the couple. Jou looked extremely mad while Kaiba sat there coolly with his arms crossed.

"This is stupid, mutt…" Kaiba replied. "Just more crap…I'm sure there is a logical—"

"Dat's just it Seito…there isn't." Jou replied. "Look, I ain't too keen on what's going on here either, but I do know dat some Fayth guy wants me ta protect her." Jou pointed to Yunie. "And if dat gets everything back to da way it was deen so be it."

"I'm not going to lose you just because some idiot girl can't protect herself." Kaiba replied with a glare towards Yunie. Yunie curled up into a ball at Kaiba's statement and his glare.

"Maybe Summoner's aren't supposed to fight, Kaiba…" Jou sighed. "look…I'm doing dis whether you like it or not."

"I can't believe you are even buying into this crap, mutt…" Kaiba said then sighed. "Fine…but if you're in this then so am I."

"I don't know Seito…I think ya have ta be chosen or somethin'…"

"They contacted you…didn't they?" All turned to Yunie.

Kaiba became silent. "I'm not doing this to protect YOU…I'm doing this to keep the mutt out of trouble, got it?" The limo stopped. "We're here."

This is a tough crossover pairing ya know…Constructive criticism is the best criticism an author can get!

Next time: A summoner is born


	7. Weapons and a summoner

Keep those reviews coming! 

Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story, the original characters, and the cloths on my back.

**Chapter 7: Weapons…and a summoner.**

They hurried into the museum…Everyone else had ran away, leaving the group alone. The rain had gotten worse and was nearly flooding the city now. Most of their clothing was drenched and needed to be wrung out before anything else could be done.

"Damn rain…" Bakura muttered.

"Well…we're here now…what do we do?" Honda asked.

Footsteps could be heard throughout the silent museum…A lone figure appeared at the mouth of the new exhibit.

"I didn't think you would make it." The figure pulled off her hood to reveal a woman with black hair and bright red eyes. "My name is Pain…This way." She went into the new exhibit.

The group hesitantly followed Pain into the exhibit, passing by artifacts that were uninteresting at that time.

"Can you PLEASE tell us all that's happening?" Honda asked and Pain stopped. She turned to them all.

"I'm sure your friend has told you what has happened…well think of Spira coming back all over again. According to our information, the monster that is doing all of this managed to escape his prison in the Fareplane and wishes to complete his goal of destroying the world."

"Alright, we got dat cleared up, now what's with dis Gullwing stuff?"

"After Sin had gone, people known as sphere hunters began to pop up everywhere. Spheres are what held the history of Spira. The Gullwings were sphere hunters long ago…Yuna was one of them…and when they saved the world once again…the world seemed peaceful for a time. But somehow, Yuna knew it wouldn't last. She asked the Gullwings to go to the temples and protect the Aeons inside…even though they were destroyed, she somehow knew they needed to be protected. As she grew older, she became wiser…She told Rikku and Paine, her close female friends, that the Fayth spoke to her."

"What did they say?" Yugi asked.

"They said that because Tidus came back…Seymour Guado could come back as well."

"Hey! I remember ya talking about that Seymour guy, Yugi…wasn't he some wacko or somethin'?" Joey asked.

"He's the one we're going to face?" Yugi's eyes became wide.

"Yes….He is the one who is causing all of this mayhem." Pain replied. He wishes to become Sine and the only way to become Sin…Is to have a Summoner turn you into the final Aeon…" Pain said.

"Oh I get it! He wants Yunie!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Uh…duh stupid." Bakura said.

Yami glared. "Don't mock my light, tomb robber."

"Fuck you, Pharaoh…then again, nevermind…no one in their right mind would." Bakura smirked.

"Please! You promised no fighting!" Yugi glared.

"He started it."

Pain smirked. "This is going to be interesting…" She continued on her way and everyone followed. Finally, she stopped in a dead end where many covered cases were spread out. She pulled off each of the covers to reveal different weapons; this got the tomb robber grinning like a mad-man.

"Whoa…we get one of dem?" Jou shouted.

"Well…yes…" Pain said.

"I still don't get it…why us?" Marik asked.

Paine stared at them again. "Apparently, the Fayth have been watching you all for a time. They must feel that you are the only ones who can protect the summoner. We Gullwings, having been contacted ourselves by the Fayth, were told to see that all of you survive for this moment. It's a great honor to be a guardian of a summoner…particularly the descendent of Yuna."

"Wow…" Ryou said.

"Then…how do you know about us? Did the fayth tell you about us?" Yami asked.

Pain nodded. "Call it a prophecy of sorts." Pain smiled at Yunalesca. "When you were born, everyone was told of it…we began to prepare the way…Rikku was to keep you safe…while the Aeons taught you what you needed to learn. They HAVE taught you white magic…have they?"

Yunie blushed. "Yes…But not all…I…have to learn the rest when I'm stronger."

Pain nodded. "Good…" She gestured to the weapons. "Before you can claim your birthright…you must choose your guardians, Yunalesca…Let the Fayth guide you in your choosing…"

"What? SHE gets to choose what we get?" Bakura said.

"Not her…the Fayth." Paie told him as Yunie looked at each weapon. "The Fayth speak through her…They will tell her which weapon belongs to you."

They watched as Yunie circled each weapon, examining them all. She stopped at a large lance-like weapon. She stared at the weapon for a long time before staring at them all.

"Honda…" She said. "This…is yours…" She opened the case and pulled out the lance then gave it to Honda.

Honda's eyes widened as he stared at the weapon. "Wow…" It looked a little plain…just a long, wooden stick with a blade at the end.

"Where…did you get all of these weapons?" Ryou asked.

"They belong to the Gullwings…they are copies of the original weapons used by the guardians…You each will get some sort of armor as well…but the weapons go first."

Yunie then came to a strange ball. "Jou…this is yours…"

"A BALL?" Bakura cackled. "Oh I am SOOO scared of a BALL…"

"Shuddap Bakura." Jou glared.

Very soon each person got a certain weapon…Kaiba was given a long, heavy sword which was the copy of Auron's own sword, Bakura was given a sword with a skull on the hilt-a copy of Paine's, Yami was given nothing…he was told he was the black magic user…His cards would be his weapons...

"There's two more left…." Pain told them. "The sword of Tidus, and Rikku's weapons…" She smiled. "Tidus's sword is a special sword…"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Tidus was the one who was always in front of Yuna…He protected her from her fate…gave her confidence…helped her realize the true meaning of life…loved her…" She looked at the remaining three guys. "He was her strength…One of you…will be given this role as well…"

"What…? One of us…?" Yugi gasped. "But…But…"

They watched as Yunie pulled out a beautiful sword that seemed to be made of pure water. It glistened underneath the museum's lights. She walked over to the three boys…Marik already knew it was going to be Yugi…he would be perfect for the job…or even Ryou…

"It's you…Marik." Marik's eyes widened. Yunie held out the sword to HIM?

"But…but…" Merik shook his head. "I'm…sorry…I can't take it…" His eyes fell. "I…don't deserve it."

"The…Fayth…says you do…" Pain smirked. "And I can see why…"

"Um…here…" Yunie gave Merik the sword and he looked at it…he was chosen to be this? To hold one of the two most important objects? Why?

"That leaves you two…" Pain said to Yugi and Ryou. "I'm guessing you two are going to share Riku's stuff…Am I right?"

Yunie nodded. "Yugi…gets the two disk weapons…Ryou gets the Alchemist pouch and claws."

Pain nodded. "Understood." She handed each boy their weapons.

Then Pain went to the center of the room, where a blue curtain was covering something.

"We managed to get the staff in here sooner than expected." She replied then pulled off the curtain. A beautiful, pink staff stared at everyone in the room. Its head looked like it was made to look like multi-colored wings…

Yugi's eyes widened. "Is that really…?"

Paine nodded. "Yes…" She stared at the staff. "This is the Ultimate weapon of High Summoner Yuna…"

Yunie's eyes couldn't stop staring at the beautiful summoning staff...

"You guys…do you hear somethin'?" Joey asked.

"Like…a soft humming? Yeah…" Honda replied.

The humming began to get louder…it was voices…many voices singing a beautiful song. Yunie closed her eyes, listening to the soft music.

"That…my friends…is the song of the Fayth…" Pain told them. "They are calling her…"

They watched as Yunie walked toward the staff, the voices becoming louder. The glass around the staff brought into thousands of pieces, showering the floor with what looked like droplets of glass. Yunie ignored it all…her eyes never left the staff…

"She could get hurt…" Yugi said.

"Somehow, I don't think that will happen, Yugi." Yami replied.

For a moment, nothing happened…time seemed to stand still…then, Yunie slowly reached her hand out…and gripped the staff…

A bright light encircled her, causing everyone to shield their eyes…when the light faded, Yunie was seen…her clothing had changed to a white top with long white sleeves that were so big they hid her hands and light blue pants.

Pain did a weird bow to Yunie.

"Welcome…Summoner Yunalesca…"

R&R please! And I would like to have a little contest but I don't know if will allow it so I'm saying it here. The first person who draws an awesome picture of the group (don't care what style) gets to be a Gullwing in THIS story! I'm gonna need a few so I thought of this little contest. If there are no drawers in the reviewers then email me and I will put you in no questions asked! I've been wanting to do this for a while . If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email me! Send all your work straight to my email address NOT through review boards on Happy drawing!

Next time: The first battle is always the hardest…


	8. First Battle

The first battle! I'm so happy! I hope you guys like it! Read it and tell me whatcha think!

Disclamiers: Don't own anything but Yunie and this story….

Chapter 8: First battle

"Wow…" Yugi awed at the sight of Yunalesca. "Cool!"

"I…feel REALLY weird…" Yunie breathed out. Her grip on the staff tightened. "So…dizzy…"

"It should pass." Pain told her. "You've received the first Aeon…I don't know how it feels but I've been told it feels weird the first time."

Yunie nodded and stared at her hands. "It's like…like there's another soul inside me…That's the best I can explain.."

"Been there done that." Bakura yawned. "Can we go and kill something now?" He grinned and held up his sword. "I wanna try this baby out!"

"Um…one question…how the HELL do I use dis dang ball as a weapon?" Jou asked.

Pain smiled. "That's what the journey is for…you have to learn on your own."

"I still think all of this is ridiculous…these are probably just toys…what idiot would give a bunch of kids real weapons?"

Bakura smirked. "Then we should try them out, eh priest?" He pointed his sword at Kaiba. "How about I slice your head off…maybe that will convince you…"

The ground shook then, bringing everyone to the floor…Yunie had almost fallen onto the glass below but was caught by Marik.

It was then that Marik decided if he was indeed a guardian and this young girl was his charge…he was going to be a damn good guardian.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She blushed then quickly moved away. "Um…yeah…thank you."

"What was that?" Tristan said as everyone got up.

"I don't know." Pain replied. "But I think you guys should go check it out. It might mean your first battle…"

"Ba…battle? But…"

"Don't worry…you'll do fine." Pain smiled. "You got me for your first time. But after this I have to leave. Come on!" She raced out of the exhibit.

"Yami…I…I'm scared…" Yugi frowned.

"It will be alright Aibou…" Yami hugged his light. "Stay behind me and I will protect you."

"You two brat." Bakura glared at Ryou. "The last thing I need is for you to end up dead."

Ryou smiled…that was Bakura's way of saying 'I'll protect you, love'. "Alright…I will."

"You people are all insane!" Kaiba shouted.

"Kaiba, obviously something is going on…we need ta at least find out WHAT." Jou said. "Come on guys."

They raced out of the museum, not sure of what to expect. Outside seemed quiet, but the sky above told differently. No longer was there rain, it was merely dark…almost like night.

"I got a BAD feeling about dis guys…" Joey said.

"How very perceptive of you…truly you are a guardian…" The baritone voice caused everyone to jump. They looked around seeing no one.

The voice laughed. "I am flattered you wish to find me…there is no need of that." A figure seemed to step out of darkness and walk toward them. The figure was a man with long blue hair…his robes were of modern day, consisting of jeans and a shirt, but his eyes…those evil, evil eyes, showed much age…

Bakura shrugged, used to seeing such evil…after all he was like that at one point. However, he noticed the others didn't take the man's appearance too well…Pharaoh didn't show but Bakura knew the man was scared a little…

"Why so surprised...? Did those wretched Gullwings not tell you of me? How sad…" The man smirked. "Perhaps I should enlighten you…" He held out his large hands which seemed not proportionate to the rest of his body. "I am called Seymour…Maester of Yevon…but soon I shall be called another name…"

"Sin…" Yugi breathed out.

"Yes…I just need one simple thing…" He held out his hand. "My lady summoner, come with me…I shall bring you to your true destiny…" His eyes glowed softly. "Come with me…and we shall accomplish the true destiny of this pathetic world!"

"NO!" Marik quickly stood in front of Yunie…he knew what the man was trying to do…He held the sword with both hands, ready to strike if nesscary. He may have failed in being a guardian of his king's tomb…but he wasn't going to fail again.. "Don't look at him!"

"Please…do you honestly think you can take me?" The man laughed then raised his hand to the sky. "I highly doubt that…Come to me…Aeon of darkness!"

When nothing happened the group stared quizzically. "Uh…Yug…what's he doing?" Jou asked.

"I don't know…" Yugi replied. "I guess he's trying to summon an Aeon…"

Seymour stared in confusion at his hand. "What? Why does Anima not come to his master?"

"Because you aren't her master." Everyone watched as Yunie stepped forward, the staff clutched tightly in her hand. "The Aeons will never listen to you anymore…they are tired of following such a wicked man…"

"Perhaps so…but I have other ways of dealing with insubordinates…" He smirked. "Observe." Once again he reached his hand towards the sky. "Let's try something shall we? Just how strong are you so called guardians? Can they handle the simplest of spells? Fire!"

A ear-splitting scream could be heard from their group. Yami recognized it immediately.

"Yugi!" He turned to his partner and saw a most horrible sight.

Little Yugi was engulfed in flames, screaming his ears off. The flames subsided and the small light fell to the ground, weapons making a loud clanking sound as they fell from his hands to the ground below.

"Yug!" Jou and Yami quickly went to the boy. Yami cradled his young light in his arms.

"Aibou? Aibou wake up!"

Jou checked Yugi's pulse and frowned. "He's…"

"He can't be…Aibou!" Yami screamed at the lifeless form before him.

Suddenly a strange aura surrounded the corpse of Yugi Motou.

"Bring back to us those who have fallen." Came Yunie's voice.

A light as bright as the heavens descended upon Yugi and a strange, ringing sound occurred. Yugi's eyes opened slowly as the light slowly disappeared as mysteriously as it came.

"Yami…? What's going on?"

Yami's eyes widened as did everyone elses.

"How…but…I just…"

"Ah…I see you've acquired the life spell…interesting, Lady Yuna did not acquire that until she reached Macalania." Seymour smirked. "You're ancestor would be proud."

"Life spell?" Yugi stood, leaving Yami's embrace. "What's he mean?"

"He means that I can bring anyone back from the dead if they had just recently died." Yunie explained. "There's one downside to it though…" She swayed a bit. "It takes a lot of energy…I don't think I'll be able to do it again for a while."

"Which means we are at a disadvantage." Pain finally spoke then turned to Seymour. "If you wish to kill us, then go ahead evil spirit. Or are you scared?"

"Are you insane? Don't mock the bad guy!" Honda shouted angrily.

"Yeah, especially if he can kill with a snap of his fingers!" Jou replied, also in anger.

"I've had enough with this crap…" Bakura stepped forward, sword drawn. "Let's just kill him and be done with it already!" He raced toward Seymour.

"Bakura! No!" Ryou cried but the dark spirit did not listen. Bakura jumped, swinging his blade above his head for a killing blow.

"Die bastard!" But the blow never came. Bakura was thrown backward into the wall of the museum with bone-breaking force.

"Fool…you cannot kill me so easily…" Seymour replied.

Ryou raced over to his darkness. "Bakura? Are you alright?"

Bakura groaned. "Damn freaking piece of—"

"Since you obviously cannot defeat me now…I will not kill you…besides I have other plans…" He bowed. "Until we meet again, my lady…allow me to provide a small present before I depart." He snapped his fingers and a large roar could be heard. "He's very…anxious to meet you all…let's see if your guardians can live up to their name." With that Seymour vanished and the roaring continued.

"Guys…I have a REALLY BAD feeling about this…" Honda said.

"It sounds like whatever it is…is coming closer." Pain said as she pulled out a sword. "Get ready, guardians…This is your time to shine."

"Huh…you mean we have to--?" Before anymore words could be said, a large shadow fell upon them. A huge, towering beast stepped into what little light they had, showing its form to them all. Its purple skin freaked them out and it's yellow hair blew in the wind.

"Holy crap? We haveta fight THAT?" Joey shouted.

"A Behemoth huh? Not too bad…" Pain said. "Alright guardians…let's do it! Be careful though!"

"Are you insane?" Honda shouted.

"Why the hell do you think I gave you the weapons? Now's the time to use them!" Pain shouted.

"FINE!" Bakura shouted and raced forward.

"Bakura! Wait!"

"See if you can steal something! While we keep it busy!" Pain shouted at Ryou.

"M..me?" He said blankly. "But…I'm not the thief!"

"Everyone with swords, Circle the beast! You with the ball, hit its head!" Pain shouted. "Magician and spear, stay behind and protect the summoner!"

"You lady are insane!" Kaiba shouted.

"You want to survive, priest? Then suck it up!" Bakura shouted as he went into position.

"Come on Seito!" Jou said and pulled Kaiba toward the beast. "Da only way to get rid of it is it fight it so come on!"

"Fine…whatever!" Kaiba shouted. Kaiba, Bakura, Marik and Pain circled the Behemoth with their swords ready to attack.

"Hit it ball man!" Bakura shouted.

Jou glared at him. "Shut up!" And threw the ball at the behemouths head, the behemoth roared in pain as Jou caught the ball and stared at it. "awesome!"

"Theif! Steal something now!" Pain shouted at Ryou.

"Uh…right…Um…"

"Just do it brat!"

Ryou nodded and quickly went over. He stared at the beast for a moment, not knowing what to do. He touched the beast but gasped when his hand went right through it. Quickly he pulled his hand out and raced away.

"Ryou…what is that in you hand?" Yami asked. Ryou looked at the strange red sphere in his hands.

"I…don't know.."

"Red means it's a power sphere, throw it at one of us and we can kill it!" Pain shouted at him.

"Throw it? But…"

"Throw it at me brat!" Bakura commanded. Ryou nodded and threw the object at Bakura. The object literary went into the spirit and made his body glow red. Bakura grinned.

"Damn that's some good stuff!" He shouted and sliced the behemoth in half. The monster roared and disappeared into small lights.

"Wow…what was that thing?" Honda asked.

"That was a power sphere…" Pain said as she picked up an object that was in place of the bemouth. "And this is an ether. Magician catch!" She threw it at Yami and he caught the bottle. "Give it to Yunie. It'll get her magic back up." Yami nodded and gave it to Yunie who quickly drank the contents. She sighed, feeling refreshed.

"Thank you…" She said as she stood.

"That was…that was awesome!" Jou shouted.

"Yeah! Way to go guys!" Yugi shouted. "especially you Ryou!"

"But…I don't get it..I'm not a thief…" Ryou said.

"The pouch gives you the ability to steal things from monsters." Pain told him. "That's why your hand went right through it. You'll be able to do that with every monster you encounter."

"Oh…" Ryou replied.

"Now…I need to give you all your armor and some supplies…after that…well you're on your own. Follow me." They followed Pain into the museum once again and she gave each of them different armors…she said they were the armor pieces that were to go with their weapons.

"Now you'll have an advantage…there's a gullwing shop in Osaka…you might be able to get some more armor there." She told them. "And these are for you too." She handed them a sack filled with different potions and money. "This will keep you alive until you start fighting more monsters. There's a high potion, four potions, two ethers, five phoenix downs, a megapotion, and 100 dollars. Some monsters might have money to steal too."

"Thanks…" Yugi said to her. "But…what now…?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" A man in a black suit rushed in. "Thank goodness I've found you!"

"What is it Granger?" Kaiba asked.

"The mansion sir…it's under attack!" the man shouted.

"Mokuba is still there!" Jou said. "We gotta save him!"

Seito's eyes narrowed into slits. "If one hair is missed placed on his head…there will be trouble…"

Next chapter: A tarnished Home

Okay guys Read and review please!


	9. A Tarnished Home

Hey guys! I know all of these updates are scatter so once again I'm saying sorry! Life is hard for us students ya know! So enjoy! Once again, R&R please!

Usual disclaimers here

Chapter 9: A Tarnished Home

Much to Kaiba's disappointment, the entire group had gotten into his limo…of course, if it hadn't been for Jou they would be sitting on the curb right now.

"I hope Grandpa is okay…" Yugi said worriedly.

"I am sure Ji-chan is fine, Yugi…" Yami soothed the boy. "He knows how to take good care of himself."

"You guys…" All turned to Honda. "I have this really weird feeling…you know…I don't think we're going to see this place again…for a long time anyway…"

"Yeah…I had dat feeling too when we were fighting dat bemoth thing." Jou replied.

"All of you are retarded…I can't believe you all are thinking that all of this is real." Kaiba said.

"No you're the retarded one!" Honda shouted. "We almost got killed out there! All of this crap is happening and all you can think about is yourself! No matter what you think all of this sure is REAL to me!"

"I agree…Aibou almost died today." Yami said. "If it were not for Yunalesca…he would not be here with me."

"There's an explanation for everything…obviously the monsters are holograms…someone is just pulling our chain." Seito glared at Yunie. "And I have a feeling you're the one that's doing it."

"Would you leave her out of this already? It's not her fault." Marik snapped, causing everyone to look at him.

"And you? What makes you think we can even trust you? The last time we met you wanted to kill us all!" Seito glared at him.

"I don't know why I'm here either but if I have to protect this girl then so be it…" Marik replied.

The limo then stopped.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have a problem…the gate is busted." Came the driver's voice over a speaker.

"What? Move out of the way!" Seito raced out of the limo followed by everyone else. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the once called Kaiba Mansion…

"Oh my.."

The gate was burst open, bent in different directions. It looked as thought something had charged right into the gate. The gate barely hung onto its hinges and was open wide to the world. The mansion itself didn't look any better. A part of the roof was smoking black smoke while the other side had barely and roof left. Every window had been broken and the front door was opened much like the gate.

Kaiba stood there for a moment, his heart racing. Who could have done this to his home? Where was…?

"Mokuba!" He shouted and raced onto the property.

"Seito wait!" Jou raced after the frantic kaiba in fear himself, for ever since he and Seito had become a couple, Mokuba had become Jou's little adopted brother…

Yugi and the others stood there for a moment, not believing their eyes.

"Hundred dollars says the kid's dead." A smack and a loud 'ouch!' was heard near Bakura. Bakura glared at his light as he rubbed his head. "What? He probably is dead!"

"We should follow them." Yunie suggested.

"Yeah. Whatever did this might come back or is still in there." Honda said.

That decided, the group raced onto the property and went into the mansion. Kaiba and Jou were no where to be found.

"They probably went search for Mokuba as should we." Yami said.

"Let's split up into groups." Yugi suggested.

"I don't know about this…" Marik frowned.

"We can find them faster that way and get out of here faster. Anybody finds anything, scream or do something." Ryou said.

"Whatever, come on Ryou." Bakura dragged his light away in a direction.

Honda sighed. "I'd better follow them in case Bakura tries to do something OTHER than look for Mokuba."

"Yugi and I will go together." Yami told him.

"But that leaves…" The three remaining stared at Marik and Yunie. Marik was looking away, fidgeting like crazy while Yunie simply stood there clamly, and awaiting them to speak.

"I…should go with them…" Honda said. "I don't think we should leave her with Marik you know?"

"She'll be fine Honda. Now go get Bakura and Ryou before you lose them!" Yugi shouted and Honda raced away. Yugi smiled at the remaining two. "Take care you two! We'll call you if we see anything!" With that he dragged Yami away.

"Aibou? Why did you…?"

"Because I think Yunie can help him!" Yugi said with a smile. "Marik's still mad at himself for what he did…I think she can help him look past that."

"Alright, abiou…if you are sure…" However Yami looked back for a moment, watching Marik and Yunie walk away in a different direction.

_Marik…if you do anything to her…I have a feeling all of us will be attacking YOU instead of Seymour…_

Next time: Seems friends have become bitter enemies.


	10. An Unforgettable Death

I am so sorry you guys! Things have been very hectic over here. Classes, classes, and MORE classes…not much of a summer for me, no sir. It isn't fair! I have a little time right now so I'm gonna put up the next THREE chapters for you guys today.

Disclaimers here

And NO flaming please! Things happen for a reason in this story ya know!

Chapter 10: An Unforgettable Death

Marik walked behind Yunie, making sure everything was alright…sure he promised to himself that he would be a good guardian, but Honda's words stung him greatly…

So…they still didn't trust him…well…he didn't expect them to after what he did…

"Marik?" He looked up and saw Yunie staring at him. He turned away from those soul searching eyes of hers. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "Yunalesca—"

She frowned cutely. "I told you to call me Yunie."

He nodded. "Yunie…you don't know me…what I've done to everyone." He bowed his head, the sword in his hand dropped to the floor with a loud clang. "I've done horrible things to them all…I had Jou and Yugi fight each other for my own purposes…used Bakura for my own selfish gains…"

"But you stopped your darkness from destroying the world…" He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Yugi sort of told me what happened in Battle City." She giggled. "he's quite the chatter box…"

"Oh…" His eyes saddened. "You must hate me now then…"

"No…I don't hate you, I barely know you, Marik. I have no reason to hate you." She walked over to him and picked up the sword. "This sword was given to you for a reason Marik…if you want to repent for whatever you believe it is that you did, then accept the sword and do a good job as a guardian…as MY guardian." She smiled. "I don't think you have an evil soul Marik…you're kind…besides, no evil soul would stop Seymour from hypnotizing me…only a guardian would do that."

He stared at the sword for a moment. Could he really do this or was he just kidding himself?

"Auntie Rikku told me never to doubt my feelings…look into your heart Marik. There you will find answers." Yunie told him.

Marik stared at her for a moment...at her different colored eyes. They were smiling at him with a strange innocence…he could have sworn he saw a bird in those eyes, smiling at him as well.

"Valefor agrees with me…he's the Aeon of light, the first Aeon…and if he believes that you are pure then I believe him as well…" She took Marik's hand and placed it upon the hilt of the sword. "This belongs to you..." She giggled. "Isn't it funny though? You're supposed to be comforting me…not the other way around."

Marik blushed then laughed as well. "Well…I guess I need it more than you…thanks…"

"What are friends for?" She replied. "Now come on, we need to find this Mokuba …I hope he's alright…"

Marik took the sword and walked forward. "I'm sure he'll be okay. We should be quiet…in case there is something here. Stay behind me."

Yunie smiled and nodded. Silently they walked forward, keeping their eyes opened for anything.

Then they heard it…a scream.

"This way!" Marik raced in a direction followed by Yunie.

"Guys! Over here!" It was Honda who was standing in the opening of a door. He frowned as they came closer. "We've found Mokuba…"

"Move out of the way!" Bakura shouted and Honda moved aside. Bakura walked out, pushing a crying Ryou by the shoulders. "Keep him out of there, the last thing we need is the brat to faint!"

"He's…isn't he?" Marik asked and Honda nodded and turned to Yunie.

"Can you…do to him when you did to Yugi?" He asked her.

Yunie stood there for a moment then shook her head sadly. "He's been…gone for far too long…I…I'm sorry…"

"Honda!" They turned to find Jou and Kaiba running over.

"Guys…" They wasted no time…in fact they almost pushed Honda out of the way in order to get into the room. There…lying on the ground was the battered and bloody body of Mokuba Kaiba/

"Mokuba!" Seito to his brother's side. "Wake up, Mokuba!"

Jou watched on, tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall…he needed to be strong for Kaiba.

"Seito…" Jou walked over, placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"He's not dead dammit!" Kaiba looked over to the group and eyed Yunie. "You! Heal him NOW!"

"I…I can't." She replied meekly. "He…he's gone."

"YOU LIAR!" Kaiba screamed.

Very soon Yugi and Yami came to the group and were told of the news, Kaiba was still in denial, shaking his brother to get him to wake up.

"You're a complete idiot, Kaiba." The voice made everyone jump from their sorrow and look around. "Hi guys! Over here!" The people out in the hallway watched as Anzu appeared from the shadows with a smile on her face. "What's up guys?"

"Anzu! Mokuba's dead!" Yugi cried with tears in his eyes; his Yami comforted him with strong arms.

"Oh…I know that already…" She replied. "The little bugger is quite the fighter you know…well we must be off…got to get those Aeons you know!"

It took them a moment to register what she just said.

"Anzu…you…?"

"Well yeah…" Anzu grinned. "Seymour said you would freak out…now all I have to do is rid you of her…" She pointed to Yunie. "And I'll be summoner!"

"You…you…" Seito stood and walked out of the room, hearing everything. His eyes locked onto Anzu's with daggers in them. "you KILL MY BROTHER?"

"Oh I'm sorry Seito, but it needed to happen…he was getting in the way…I wanted to kill Jou to lessen the pain, but he's one of my guardians!"

"What shit are you talking about woman?" Bakura shouted.

"Seymour must have planted these…thoughts into her head." Yami said.

"Seymour is such a hottie you know!" Anzu smiled. "He told me that I was the summoner. And that I was the only one who could bring the true fate of the world. " She frowned at Yunie. "Not some freak with different color eyes…I bet those are contacts anyway."

Kaiba held out his sword. "You…are MINE!"

"Wait!" Yunie rushed forward. "Let me deal with her…"

"No! She took my brother away, she's MINE!" Seito glared at her.

Yunie's gaze hardened. "She wishes to be a summoner…then I must handle this…I promise to deliver a swift punishment…see to your brother."

"Come on Seito." Jou took Kaiba's arm. "Hey Honda, ya mind helping me?"

"Sure." Honda took Kaiba's other arm and the two moved away.

"Yunie…are you sure about this…I mean…you aren't going to hurt her are you?" Yugi asked nervously. "I mean, she's our friend…."

Yunie smiled at him. "Don't worry Yugi…I won't hurt her…just…scare her a little…now please move away…I promise to be careful." She stepped forward, a good few paces in front of Anzu while everyone else moved away.

"So…you're going to give up then? Aw man I wanted to kill you." Anzu pouted. "Oh well…hand over the staff bitch!"

Yunie glared at Anzu. "For what you have done is unforgivable. A summoner does NOT under any circumstances, take the life of an innocent person, especially a child."

Anzu yawned. "Yeah, yeah…look just give me the staff and I'll let you go for now. The guys and I have a job to do."

"You wish to be a summoner…very well…Allow me to introduce you to the first Aeon…the bird of light…" Yunie closed her eyes, gripping the staff in both hands. Then, her eyes snapped open and she lunged, the staff held behind her. A strange symbol appeared upon the ground around her and a large shriek was heard. The large bird seemed to appear from the ceiling and land beside Yunie, it's brightly colored wings shining in an unknown light. The creature astounded them all…even Anzu.

"THAT is an AEON?" Bakura shouted.

"This is Valefor…the bird of light…" Yunie replied then petted the large bird. The bird seemed to purr then jump into the air, floating above Yunie's head.

"He's…beautiful! Oh I want him!" Anzu squealed. "Give him to me! NOW!"

"The Aeons choose their summoner…" Yunie told her. "I speak for them and in return, they allow me to use their strength to protect myself and my friends…and Valefor is telling me right now that you have no business being a summoner and you will never be such…for your heart is gone."

"Oh shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Anzu pulled out a knife. "If you die…he'll be mine!" With that she threw the dagger.

"Yunie!" Yugi shouted but was stopped by Yami.

"Look, Aibou." Yugi gasped at the sight.

The dagger had been caught in Valefor's beak…the bird had perched itself in front of Yunie and caught it before it could hit its mark. Valefor growled loudly and spat out the dagger then literary bulldozed Anzu. Anzu screamed as the bird's talons gripped onto her shoulders but quickly fell silent when the bird's growling face was inches from her own.

"Wow…" Ryou breathed. "I guess Aeons are…protective of their summoner…"

"No shit brat!" Bakura shouted then shrugged. "She'd be dead by now if I was that freaking bird…"

"He's waiting for Yunie to tell him what to do, I think…" Yugi said.

"Hold Valefor…" Valefor growled at Anzu once more before moving away from her and once again taking its place above Yunie's head.

Anzu glared at Yunie. "You may be protected now…but I WILL be summoner you freak!" She got up and raced away.

Yunie sighed as Valefor screeched then vanished. Marik caught Yunie before she fell to the ground.

"That…was much more tiring…than…a simple…spell." Yunie breathed out.

"You should rest now." Marik told her and she shook her head.

"I need to do something for Mokuba…if I don't..." She sighed. "I don't want to think about it…" She gently pushed Marik away and stood on her own two feet. "It's my duty…to help…"

"What can you do, Yunie?" Ryou asked her.

She smiled a sad smile. "Send him…that is all I can do…"

AN: all I can say is I'M SORRY! R&R please!

Next time: the dead are never gone…


	11. A Summoner's Dance

Nothing much to say here except enjoy!

Disclaimers go here

Chapter 11: A Summer's Dance

As he stared upon the lifeless body of his younger sibling, Kaiba almost broke down. He shook the body many times still believing that the young one was sleeping. Mokuba wasn't dead, he wouldn't allow it.

"Seito—" Jou place a hand upon the elder Kaiba's shoulder for comfort. "I…I'm sorry."

Kaiba saw red then. "If I had not of gone to that damn museum…" His eyes fell upon the single person who his hatred now held.

Yunie met his angry stare with a stare of her own. Her eyes showed compassion, sympathy and sadness. Kaiba didn't care…everything was her fault…

"This is all your fault!" He spat out. "You killed him, you and your stupid family of Gulls! I hope you burn in hell!"

"Kaiba…" She replied calmly. "I'm sorry…that's all I can really say." Her eyes began to tear up….but she didn't let the tears fall…there was a chore that needed to be done…and it required that she not cry.

"Can't you do something?" Kaiba shouted at her. "Do your hocus pocus that you did on Yugi!"

She shook her head. "He's been dead for far too long, Kaiba…" Her eyes fell sad. "I can't bring him back to his world, I'm sorry….but…I can save him from becoming a fiend."

"You mean that…monster we fought a while ago--?"

"Was a person or people that have been slain by fiend." Yunie replied. "The balls of light are their freed souls." She sighed. "Already I can feel Mokuba's pain…"

"Den how can ya stop it?" Jou shouted.

"I must send him…"

"Send him?"

"His soul must be sent to the Farplane…there he will be free."

"You're not sending Mokuba anywhere…in fact stay away from him!" Kaiba glared. "Mokuba can fight! He'll come back!"

"No he won't Kaiba." Yunie said. "And even if he did…would you be willing to kill him again? Because the moment he comes back, he will be like a zombie that will in turn try to kill you."

Jou sighed. "I think Yunie should do dis…sending thing…I trust her."

Kaiba's hands clenched by his sides…so…he was really gone…and he wasn't coming back.

"…Alright…" Kaiba stared at Yunie. "But don't think I will ever forgive you for this…"

Yunie nodded. "Understandable. Do you have a pool?"

"Yes."

"Then pick up your brother and lead us there."

They walked silently as any funeral procession would. Kaiba stood in front of them all, carrying the body of his little brother. Jou stood beside him for support while everyone else followed them; the Yamis comforting their hikaris…

They entered an indoor pool area and stepped toward the Olympic-sized pool. The water contained bits of roof but still held clear water.

"Place him into the pool…and step back." Yunie instructed.

"Here…" Jou looked at Kaiba. "Let me help…he was my brother too…"

Kaiba nodded, too emotional to say a thing. The lovers each took a side of Mokuba and walked waist deep into the pool water. Gently they set Mokuba upon the water and pushed him. He floated toward the middle of the pool then slowly sank into the watery depths. Jou and Kaiba stared at the water for a moment before getting out.

Yunie silently took off her shoes then stood in front of the pool with her staff held tightly in both hands, her eyes closed. Slowly, her eyes opened and the staff fell to her side.

"What the heck is she doing?" Honda whispered.

"I have no damn clue…" Bakura replied while comforting Ryou.

The group watched silently as Yunie walked forward toward the clear water of the pool. Time seemed to slow down as she delicately steeped down into the water…but something didn't seem right…

"You guys…is it just me…or shouldn't she be sinking?" Honda said.

"I think…I think she is walking upon the water…" Ryou said with wide eyes.

Sure enough she was walking upon the water, almost as if she were in a light trance. She stopped in the middle of the pool, where Mokuba's body rested below. They heard her sigh and then…Yunie began to dance.

All stood in place, not really knowing what to make of the sight before their eyes. The Summoner performed a strange dance to music only she could hear. She spun in circles and the water rose like a pillar underneath her swiveling feet. A small, gentle light arose from the water in a spiral motion…it traveled up into the sky and hovered there for a moment.

Kaiba knew the light was his brother…he wouldn't deny it now…Mokuba was gone…and it was eating him in two…he promised his little brother that they would stay together forever….Kaiba hated breaking promises…

"MOKUBA!"

Marik stood there, his eyes on Yunie. Nothing seemed more interesting than the dancing summoner atop a pillar of water. He knew she must be in tears by now…she seemed like a gentle soul. The dance she performed was both beautiful and frightening at the same time…

He never wanted to see it again…

The pillar of water slowly disappeared, setting Yunie down upon the surface of the water. Yunie calmly walked on the water and out of the pool…the moment her feet touched the tile floor did she fall to her knees in tears.

Nobody really knew what to do then…Everyone was busy comforting someone else, or crying themselves…

Then, a tanned hand placed itself on Yunie's shoulder. She looked up and met purple eyes. She stared at their owner for a moment before throwing herself into the Egyptian's arms. Marik blushed for a moment then shook it away and gently hugged Yunie as she cried. He felt stares upon him and looked around, noticing the others had their eyes on him…but the stares weren't mean…they were friendly and sympathetic.

That was when Marik knew that he had been accepted…and finally…he acknowledged it.

Next time: A little one…turned monster…


	12. The 2nd Aeon

Usual disclaimers here! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Second Aeon

Nothing much was said within the group after the sending of Mokuba Kaiba…Ryou, Yugi, Seito, and Yunie had all fallen asleep from crying. The appointed leaders at that time were the two Yamis who decided it was best for everyone to rest for the night. It never really occurred to the two that they were working together…their only concern was their hikaris and their hikaris' friends.

They had silently gone into a room that seemed liveable for the time being. The ones awake set their loves and friends upon the floor to let them sleep for now…Honda and Jou stayed behind while the Yamis went to look for firewood and Marik went to look for warm blankets for everyone.

No one spoke to one another…the death of the young Kaiba had hit them all…even Bakura. Seeing his light turn up like that made him want to cuddle the albino until his tears melted away. Things seemed dismal though…the world had obviously accepted the fate Seymour gave it. Fiends were roaming the city, killing anything that moved…they all silently prayed that none came to the mansion for they feared they would be too tired to handle it.

Very soon the two Yamis created a fire made out of destroyed furniture and books they found in a library. Yunie and Yugi had woken up when the two had come back…they said not a word though. Yami took Yugi into his lap and the young light sighed glad for the dark one's warmth. Marik came soon after with blankets…one was given to each of them.

"Thanks." Yunie replied after he handed her one.

"You're welcome." Marik took a seat around the fire as everyone awake did. For a moment, no one said anything…

"Yami?" Until Yugi spoke up.

"I am here Aibou." Yami pulled Yugi closer to him.

"Yami…what are we going to do? Are more people going to die?" Yugi asked while sniffling. "And Anzu…she…will we have to fight her? Hurt her?"

"Do not think of it now, Aibou…" Yami soothed.

"But…how…how are we supposed to stop all of this? Can we even save Anzu?"

"The way I see it, the only way to do that is to defeat Seymour." Marik said.

Jou glared into the fire. "When I get my hands on dat stupid blue haired freak—"

"He'll kill you one the spot." Bakura grunted. "Stupid, even Pharaoh here was shaking in his boots at the sight of that blue haired freak."

"As were you, tomb robber." Yami replied. "You cannot deny that Seymour is a very powerful individual."

"Yeah, yeah…so how are we going to beat his ass then? You saw what happened when I tried it…the damn bastard nearly broke my ribs." Bakura said.

"The Aeons." All turned to Yunie who was staring into the fire as well. "If we find all of the Aeons…then we might be able to destroy him."

"And just how LONG is that going to take? How many of those weird creatures are there anyway? And just WHERE are we going to find them?" Bakura barked out angrily.

"There are eight total…I already have one…there are seven left." Yunie replied. Her eyes kept staring into the fire as she talked. "Each Aeon has some sort of elemental power. Light, Fire, Ice, Lightening, Darkness, Earth, Machine, and Power."

"Which Aeon was next in Yuna's journey, Yunie?" Yugi asked, finally getting into the conversation.

"Fire…I think…" Yunie replied.

"Can you sense them?" Yami asked her.

"I…haven't tried that…I mean I can sense Valefore within me…but…I don't know about the others…"

"Try…it couldn't hurt." Yami told her.

"…okay…" Yunie closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing.

"…'Kura?" Ryou yawned as he awoke and stood. He blinked at everyone…minus Kaiba who was still asleep. Everyone else was watching Yunie. "Bakura...? What's going on?"

"Hush brat." Bakura took his hand and guided him to his lap.

"But…what's she doing?"

"Listening…" Yunie replied in a whispered voice. Slowly her eyes opened. "And calling…" Then, she began to sing…it was the same strange song that was heard when she first received the staff. The song seemed to cure everyone's breaking hearts…and wake Kaiba.

"Would you shut up? People are trying to sleep." Kaiba groaned though his words seemed nonexistent for the moment.

Yugi's eyes widened in wonder as he pointed above them. "You guys…look…"

A small ball of light spiraled down and gently landed in the fire. The fire blazed wildly, causing everyone to move away. When the fire died, a familiar face smiled at them through the burning flames.

Seto's eyes widened. "Mokuba!"

"What…what da hell is going on?" Jou shouted.

"I…don't understand…I…sent him…" Yunie replied.

Mokuba crossed his arms and glared. "You think I would leave my big brother like that?" He smiled at Seto. "Seto..it's my turn to protect you now…"

"Mokuba…" Seto breathed. "What are you…?"

Mokuba turned to Yunie, a large sweatdrop on his head. "Um…sorry if I mess up…I…kind of had a crash course on this…" He straightened and held a serious look on his face. "Why have you summoned me? Me…the Aeon of fire."

"What…? Can he…can he REALLY do that?" Honda asked.

"You guys gotta be quiet!" Mokuba glared at them then turned back to Yunie. "Give me your reason for wanting my power and I might give it to you, provided the reason is to my liking."

Yunie nodded in understanding and sat on her knees in front of Mokuba. She raised her arms to the sky then circled them, creating an invisible ball in her hands. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened…then Mokuba smiled warmly.

"I see…Then I grant my power to you, Summoner Yunalesca." He said. "Summon me when you need the powers of fire…call me…Ifrit." With that said he walked out of the fire and went into Yunie. Yunie gasped and fell forward, breathing hard.

Marik went over to her. "Are you alright?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Yeah…just a little tired…but not as much as before." She calmed her breathing and sat still.

"What the hell just happened?" Seto shouted at her. "Answer me now!"

She closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them in shock. "Mokuba…he…"

"What? What did he do?" Ryou asked.

She smiled. "The moment he stepped into the Fareplane…Mokuba cried…he wanted to go back so badly…to see his big brother. The True spirit of Ifrit saw his suffering and made a deal with him. He would return, but as Ifrit…he would be able to be with his big brother…but he must accept the duties of an Aeon. Mokuba agreed to this and was given the purification ceremony…now…his spirit is no longer what it used to be. Now he is an Aeon."

"Wow…so Mokuba is here? Really?" Yugi asked in excitement.

Yunie nodded. "Yes…He is here…" She placed a hand over her heart. "Where all Aeons go…When I summon him though…he will not look himself…He is the beast of Fire now."

"Summon him NOW!" Kaiba shouted.

"I can't…he won't let me." Yunie told Seto. "Kaiba…When he became an Aeon, he understood the rules…his duty is to the health and well being of his Summoner. In return, I am his voice to the outside world. So if you wish to say something to him, tell it to me…and he will hear it."

"Cool! Hi Mokuba!" Yugi shouted happily.

Yunie smiled. "He says hi…and is wearing a big grin."

"So what? You like Yugi and Yami?" Jou asked. "With the whole souls sharing a body thing?"

"No…Think of me…as a vessel. I do what he and the other Aeons tell me." She replied. "I don't question their ways because Aeons are all light creatures…"

"So…Mokuba's a hikari now?" Ryou asked.

"If Hikari means light then yes…he is." Yunie replied.

"Hey! Maybe he knows where the next Aeon is!" Yugi said.

"He does…but…he won't tell me…" She sighed. "Your brother has a very…mischievous streak about him…He is though telling me about some sort of tournament…he wants us to go there."

Everyone's interest perked up.

"Tournament? You mean a duel monsters tournament?"

"Yeah…that's what he calls it…he says he heard about it before…" She shook her head. "It's in Osaka in a few days. He wants us to go there…to have some fun after all the bad things that have happened."

"Aw man and I didn't bring my cards." Yugi pouted then grinned. "Oh wait!" He dug in his pocket and grinned when he pulled out a deck of cards. "Alright! I can participate!"

"So can I." Yami replied.

"Mokuba suggests using Kaiba's cards to make decks for everyone that does not have one." Yunie replied. "But he's practically forbidding me to participate. Why is that?"

"I don't blame him. Crazy stuff happens when we play duel monsters." Jou said. "I got my soul taken what? Twice?"

"I'll go…but I don't think I'm going to participate…" Marik said. "Too many bad memories…."

"I think I'm setting out too. You guys are WAY higher in skill than I'll ever be…" Honda laughed nervously.

"Then you guys can cheer us on!" Yugi said.

"Maybe I'll FINALLY get to beat you!" Kaiba glared at Yami.

"I accept Priest." Yami smirked. "See you at the finals then?"

"Count on it."

"Alright then! Osaka here we come!" Yugi shouted with glee.

Next time: The Osaka Tournament…

R&R please!


	13. The Osaka Tournament

This chapter was hell to write. Why? Lots of stuff to do and not enough time to finish one measly little chapter. Okay so it isn't a little chapter.

Disclaimers go here.

Chapter 13: The Osaka Tournament

They had decided to use Kaiba's limo seeing as that everyone fit in it. Luckily, the thing still ran and even luckier…Kaiba knew how to drive. Osaka wasn't that far from Domino, about an hour's ride. During the ride, those who were to compete were creating their decks, using Kaiba's metal suit case full of cards. Yunie stared on in wonder at the grinning faces of those around her…What was so special about a card game?

"You all…are so cheery." She finally spoke. "This game is…fun to you?"

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Jou grinned.

"But…didn't you all play this game for your lives at some point?" She asked.

"Well…yeah. But dat don't mean we still don't play." Jou replied.

"Have you even heard of Duel monsters, Yunie?" Ryou asked her.

Yunie shook her head. "I know it's a card game and all of the things you have told me as a group…but that's about it."

"Playing duel monsters is fun for many people around the world." Marik told her.

"Do you have things to do that are fun, Yunie?" Yugi aske her.

"The only thing I have ever done is train for summoning." She replied. "I guess…I guess that would be considered my fun."

"I'd call dat work." Jou said.

"Well…there IS this game Rikku taught me. It's pretty fun." Yunie told them.

"What kind of game is it?" Honda asked.

"Sphere Break." She replied.

"Let me guess…another thing from Spira." Bakura grunted.

"Well…yes…my ancestor played it and won against the champion. The thing that was so wonderful about it, was that she had only learned about it a day before."

"Whoa…and Yuna WON? Wow that's amazing!" Yugi said. "Hey, she's kinda like you Yami!"

"Perhaps sometime you can teach us this game." Yami smiled.

"I would be delighted." She replied with a smile as well.

Very soon, they had arrived. The city itself was a hustle of activity; it was hard to drive through the many people walking around. Kaiba finally gave up after a block and ordered everyone out.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "So many people here!"

"Aright! First stop registering!" Jou grinned.

Ryou turned to Marik, Honda, and Yunie"While we are registering, why don't you three find the Gullwing store Pain was talking about?"

Honda nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go you guys."

"Wait!" Ryou went deep into his pouch and pulled out money. "Here…Use this."

Honda's eyes widened. "Whoa! That's a butt load of cash Ryou!"

Ryou laughed nervously. "Well…Bakura and I…sort of had problems with fiends during the search for Mokuba, Bakura suggested I start stealing money and things. I have some stones and such too."

"Awesome, Ryou!" Jou said.

"Try to get some more potions and such. Healing should be first priority." Yami told the three.

"Will do!" Honda mocked saluted.

"We'll see you during the tournament." Marik told them.

"Good luck to you all!" Yunie shouted with a smile then followed Marik and Honda out of the crowd.

"I'm going to scope out the food, you guys can look for the store." Honda disappeared into the crowd, which left Yunie and Marik alone.

Again.

Marik couldn't find words again…sure the first time he was pretty down on himself, but now…he just didn't seem to be able to talk!

When she smiled at him, his heart beat faster. "Come on, Marik. Last one to the Gullwing store is a rotten egg!" It took his mind a moment to register that she had ran away.

"Yunie! Hey! Wait up!" He shouted and raced after her through the crowded street. It wouldn't be good for a guardian to lose their charge…especially if there was a mad man after her.

He managed to find her by her staff which he figured she held up for him. He managed to follow the staff overhead and pushed himself from the large crowd.

"I win!" He turned to find a smiling Yunie. Behind her was a one-story building with a sign that said 'store' at the top of a large wooden door.

"How do you know this is the Gullwing store?" He asked her.

"Because of that." She pointed to a window where a gull had its wings stretched out as if flying. "Auntie Rikku always told me to look for the flying gull and I would find friends."

"Oh…" he replied dumbly.

"Come on!" She took his hand and ran into the store. Inside it looked nothing more than a clothing store with clothing from the fareast. Some came from his homeland…

"Wow…these things are beautiful!" Yunie awed.

Marik unconsciously turned his head to stare at her. He blushed then quickly turned away.

"Uh…yeah…they are." He replied.

"Can I help you two?" A woman walked over to them. She wore a long blue dress and her brown hair was braided back.

"Um…yes…is this the Gullwing store?" Marik asked.

The woman looked at them then smiled. "I see…The summoner has graced our home…"

Yunie blinked in confusion. "You…know me?"

"Well…yes…you ARE carrying the staff of Lady Yuna."

"Oh yeah…" Yunie laughed dumbly.

"What can I do for you and please, call me Sahara." The woman replied.

"We're wondering if you could sell us some healing items." Marik told her.

"Ah…this way please." They followed Sahara into the back of the store behind a blue cloth. Shelves lined every wall and upon each shelf were many strange bottles….some were large while some were the size of his thumb.

"So…what kind of healing items do you need, guardian?" Sahara asked.

"Well…uh…I guess whatever we can get…." Marik replied.

Sahara nodded. "Well, I would suggest ethers and some phoniex downs." She smiled. "You are in luck, we are holding a special today…"

After gathering the things they needed, the two headed for the stadium where the duels were taking place.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Honda shouted as he waved at them. They walked over and took their seats. "You missed it…Jou beat Bakura to the ground!"

Marik stared at the guy in shock. "You're kidding me…"

"Nope, I wouldn't believe either but I saw it with my own eyes!" Honda shouted.

Were we really in that store for so long? Marik thought, it didn't seem so long…

"Look! Seto and Yami are next!" Yunie said as the two duelist walked out.

"Alright…this is one I WANTED to see!" Honda enthusiastically.

"Are they rivals?" Yunie asked.

"You beat they are! Seto has been wanting to beat him for a LONG time." Honda replied. "But he's never been able to."

"That's because he goes against the Pharaoh…" Marik replied. "No one has been able to defeat the Pharaoh…"

"Well…uh…actually…one guy did. Long story." Honda said. "Talk later! Watch now!"

"Geez…you sound like Jou and that's scary." Marik said, Honda seemed to ignore him.

Meanwhile, down below, Yami and Kaiba took their places on either side of the arena, burrowed duel disks in hand due to the fact that their own were back in Domino.

"Finally, I'm going to defeat you this time _Pharaoh…_" Kaiba hissed.

Yami smirked. "You can try again, _priest_, but I doubt you will…" A loud bell sounded and the two readied their duel disks. Another bell sounded…and the duel began.

The audience in the stands were going crazy as the two dueled each other…it was like a stalemate…neither of the two backing down. They dueled like the champs they were and as Yami pulled out his next card…all went to hell.

At first it was a loud roar and the audience ignored it, thinking it came from one of the monsters on the field, but when the sky became clouded with monsters, chaos ensued. People raced for the exits as monsters descended upon them from the sky…it took no genius to realize that it was a planned attack.

Marik acted quickly as any guardian would. He took Yunie's hand and pushed her to the ground then pulled out his sword.

"Stay down." He told her as Honda got out his spear.

"There's too many of them…how the hell are we supposed to fight all of them?" Honda shouted.

"We'll stay here…and get any that come our way…I know the others will try to find us…"

"Well don't look now but we've got some of them coming!"

Meanwhile, in the duelist arena, Yami and Kaiba were back to back, Kaiba's sword was drawn, ready to face the monsters before him, while Yami readied his cards for the ones near him.

"A bunch of cards aren't going to save you…" Kaiba snorted.

Yami shook his head. "You still do not understand the powers of magic…pity."

"Shut up and just fight." Kaiba said.

"Very well…" He threw a card onto the floor and the battle began.

In the alcove where the duelists waited for their turns, Ryou found himself backed into a wall by what looked like a big black bug that made weird scratchy sounds. He didn't know what to do…the last time Bakura was there, fighting with him. Now it seemed he was alone.

He remembered that he could steal from the monster, but was that all he could do? Steal stuff?

In a panic he pulled something out of the pouch and threw it at the monster then closed his eyes. There was a loud boom sound and a strangled cry then nothing. Ryou opened his eyes and stared in shock…apparently whatever he threw at it, had destroyed the monster, instantly.

"Brat!" Ryou turned to find Bakura racing forward.

" 'kura? I just…I just got a monster!" Ryou shouted.

"What? Impossible!" Bakura grabbed the boy's arm. "Come on brat before we get mauled!" He dragged the boy out of the alcove, not noticing the disappearing lights…Bakura might not have believed him, but Ryou knew he did it…and he hoped he could do it again.

In the stands, Marik and Honda faced a large winged creature.

"That thing looks like a giant chicken!" Honda shouted. "I don't think we're going to be able to get it!"

A ball bounded threw the sky and hit the creature dead on. The creature screeched and headed for its new target…Jou.

"Aw man! Watch out!" Honda shouted and raced toward his friend. Jou on the other hand, was racing away from the giant winged creature in a panic.

"Stay away ya weird freakin' chicken!" Jou shouted.

Marik tried to keep in the laughter that was trying to reach his lips. It was a hilarious sight seeing those two run…

"Marik?" He turned to Yunie upon hearing her voice. She was standing and held her staff in front of her body. "Stand back."

Marik nodded and moved away, knowing that she was about to summon.

Kaiba was thrown into the side of the arena with bone-crushing force.

"Kaiba!" Yami raced over. "Kaiba?"

"I'm fine dammit but there's too many of them!" Seto shouted. "Behind you!"

Yami quickly turned around and was about to throw a card at the incoming monster…with a large fireball fried it to oblivion.

"What on earth…?" A loud roar was heard through the many cries of monsters. A large form jumped into the air and landed in front of Yami. The force of the creature's landing was so strong that it caused the old Pharaoh to fall to the ground.

It looked more beast than any monster Yami had seen. It stood on high hunches, and had large blue horns sticking out of its head. Its claw-like hands rested on the ground while smoke billowed out of its nostrils.

"Ifrit! Use fire NOW!" Came Yunie's shout. The creature roared then patted the ground. Monsters around them burst into flames and disappeared.

"Yami! Seto!" They looked up and saw Marik and Yunie jump into the arena. "You guys alright?"

Yami nodded and stared at Yunie. "Yunie…is that creature…?"

"Yes…" She looked toward the beast who was at the moment picking up Seto. "That…is Mokuba."

The beast walked over and put Seto down then grunted. Yunie nodded in understanding and raised her staff.

"Heal our wounds." She said and a green light appeared around Seto. It disappeared just as quickly.

Seto didn't seem to notice the light because his attention was at the creature. Was this creature of fire really be…?

"Mokuba?"

His reply was a nuzzle to the face.

"Um…guys, we have a lot more monsters to defeat…" Marik said.

"Stand back everyone…Ifrit…are you ready?" Yunie asked.

The beast nodded and roared to the sky then jumped onto the duelist platform then waited.

Yunie raised her staff. "Ifrit! Hellfire!"

Ifrit roared in understanding. A large ball of fire grew in its mouth; it seemed to be as big as half of the moon. He tossed the fire ball into the sky and it became a pillar of fire. Monsters all over the arena were sucked into the pillar. Ifrit raised its hands and fire appeared there. Ifrit threw the fire into the pillar and just for good measure it seemed, threw a large chunk of earth into the pillar. Moments later the pillar vanished and every monster caught in its fiery depths were thrown to the earth…and destroyed.

It took them all a moment to get over the shock of the rather large attack. After it was done, they could have sworn they saw Ifrit grinning as if to say 'look what I can do…big brother…"

I hope I described Ifrit's overdrive okay. I haven't been able to watch it cause I've been so busy. I'll fix it once all of this is over, promise!

R&R please!

Next time: Yunie and Seto have a heart to heart talk


	14. The Aftermath

Hey you guys! Long time no see! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating every week but it's been hectic over here. A LOT. I have to make sure everything is a-okay at school for fall semester,So yeah I'm one busy little person. But the chapters are coming! Slowly but surely!

Disclaimers: Yeah yeah, I own nothing but this story and the original characters

Chapter 14: Aftermath

They were rather exhausted and a little disappointed at the turn of events that unfolded before them. After the large monster attack on the arena, the tournament had been cancelled, leaving many duelists angry and a little frustrated. But, something good came out of the madness. No matter how much some of them denied it…the summoner group had bonded on the battlefield. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction. But there was just a small problem…

Seto still blamed Yunie for Mokuba's death…and now, he blames her for turning Mokuba into the 'monster' Seto now calls him. The others knew he would swing over sometime, they hoped it would be soon…it wouldn't do any of them good to have a guardian who didn't want to protect his charge.

And if that weren't enough trauma…their transportation had broken down…a monster had blown it up, one of the big, winged ones. Seto had a fit and killed the thing in one blow. That was the moment that all of them, including Bakura, decided to stay away from Seto until he cooled down.

Now, they headed toward their next destination using their feet as transportation. The road before them toward the next Aeon seemed very long and winding. Yunie thought it was symbolic, for they were going the path just as Yuna and her guardians had once before…using their own feet. Bakura disagreed.

"This is stupid. Let's just steal a car and be done with it!" He barked out.

"We're not stealing a car, Bakura." Marik told him.

Bakura glared at the Egyptian. "Who died and made you leader of this stupid group?"

Ryou sighed. "Bakura, no one is going to like being helped by a bunch of bandits…Besides, I'm sure you did a lot of walking during your days as a Tomb Robber….I think you can handle this."

"Back then I didn't have a bunch of slow pokes following me." Bakura grunted while crossing his arms. Everyone ignored him of course…after all, complaining was what Bakura did.

They came to a cross roads and decided to take a break there. Half wanted to go one way, while the other wanted to go the other.

"Mokuba says to go to the right." Yunie replied.

"Hump…I bet you just said that so we would listen." Seto said.

"Mokuba is rolling his eyes right now." Yunie said.

"Aren't we all…" Yami replied. "If Mokuba says we are to go right. Then right we will go." He turned to Seto. "One day, Kaiba…you will finally accept all that is happening."

"Yeah right, let's just go." Seto went to the right ahead of everyone else.

"Alright dat's it…" Joey growled. "I'm sick an' tired of his attitude…"

"Maybe one of us should talk to him…" Yugi suggested.

"I doubt he will listen, Abiou." Yami replied.

"Maybe he will listen when the right person speaks." Ryou said.

Yunie stepped forward. "I think it should be me…Afterall…I am the one he is angry at."

The group nodded in agreement and decided to walk a few paces away so that Yunie and Seto could speak privately. Marik frowned at this…he didn't like the idea of Yunie spending time with Seto Kaiba. What if he lashes out at her with his sword? What if-? He shook his head…the Aeons wouldn't allow anyone to harm Yunie…that including one of her guardians.

Yunie had walked ahead of the ground and walked toward Seto. Very soon she was behind him, not saying much at all. She knew he sensed her…either that or he was just too distracted to notice her.

"You know…when someone is mad at someone, they should speak their anger at that person." Yunie's voice shot through the silence between them.

"Shut up will you?" Seto barked. "And stay away from me…go play with the idiots back there."

"I can't stay away from you, Seto. You are my guardian…"

He stopped, turned around and glared straight at her.

"I am NOT guarding the woman who KILLED my brother and turned him into…into that MONSTER!"

Yunie stared back with a calm face. "If you feel that way, then why did you not leave after the fighting in the arena? Why do you still walk the path with us, Kaiba?"

Seto crossed his arms and continued the walk. "We're just going the same direction. Once we hit the next town, I'm finding a car and leaving."

"You should stop lying to yourself Seto…" He froze. "I can see it in your eyes…" She sighed. "Deep down, there is a part of you that wants to help me and the others reach our goal…it is that part that has been buried deep within your heart for a very long time."

"And just why should I believe you? You sound as crazy as the rest of them! Talking about monsters and magic…it's all ridiculous."

"And yet something ridiculous is needed to save the world…" She replied. "Seto…Everyone has doubts about their selves…especially those who grew up in an environment without love or compassion."

"How the HELL do you--?"

"When I receive an Aeon…I receive their memories of their lives…" She frowned. "What you and your brother went through is completely wrong…I am sorry you had to grow up in such a house with such a father." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I am sorry that you did not experience a true family…"

"I don't want nor need your sympathy…" He said.

"But deep down I know you do." She stared at him. "I can see it, as plain as day…you need someone to feel sorry for you…I will not tell the others this…You have my word as a summoner." She smiled as she wiped her tears away. "Mokuba says that I shouldn't cry…I should be strong…strong so that you won't have to worry about my or his safety. I promise I will become stronger so that you will be at peace…and if my promise does not work…then you may hit me…"

Seto's eyes widened. She was asking him…to hit her? Was she serious? The back of his mind told him to do it, make the murderer of Mokuba pay. Beat her to the ground or throw her to the next monster that comes…but something was stopping him…why?

"Why…" His voice shook a little…why did his voice suddenly stop working? What was wrong with him? "Why can't I hurt you…?"

"Because deep down…you want to protect me…you want to be my guardian…and more importantly, you want to be my friend. And for one reason and one reason alone…" She walked to the front of him, stared straight at him. "I am the link to your brother…what you say, he will hear and I can relay his message back to you. Something inside of you believes that…that is why you can't hurt me." She stared at him for a moment. "Now, shall we go, guardian? Or do you wish to sit in your prison for all eternity?"

Seto stared at her long and hard. This was it…his cross roads. It was funny, Mokuba always told him that there's always a crossroads in ones life…learned it from Yugi and his stupid friends…Seto didn't think the spiky-haired duelist was telling the truth…now he didn't know WHAT to believe. The whole world was changing; he was no longer the billionaire he once was. It was as if someone some where was giving him a second chance in life…but it was a life without Mokuba…sort of.

"If I say I believe all of this stuff…don't you dare tell that to the others." He told her. "If they think I believe in all this crap…"

Yunie nodded. "Understood. So…I take it you aren't mad at me?"

"I'm still mad…" He turned his back to her and started down the path. "But I think I'll get over it in time. Now hurry up. The sooner we get these Aeon things the better."

Yunie smiled. "As you wish."

Next time: The 3rd Aeon


End file.
